One Kiss
by Gabrielle284
Summary: Vegeta in love with Goku. Male/male relationship


Ummmm, okay now to get this all right, first we all know that these characters do NOT belong to me and I am not making a red c

Ummmm, okay now to get this all right, first we all know that these characters do NOT belong to me and I am not making a red cent off this fic. Second this is my first story (first one posted anyway) so please be gentle on me, I break easily. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome if you are going to flame me please at least be nice. Um, I know the characters are slightly ooc; ok really ooc but I like them that way. Is that everything? Oh geez, this story contains a relationship between two male characters so if that bothers you then go no further. How could I forget that? Well I think that's it, so now on to the fic!!

*** Dives under computer desk***

** **

**_I will not._**

**_I will not._**

**_I WILL NOT!!!_**

** **

** **

**I will not lose to you again. I WILL NOT LOSE!! But I can't help my self. How can I win against you? How can I fight you? How can I even concentrate when I love you so much? When this love I feel for you is burning a hole in me so deep all of the love in the world couldn't fill it. What am I going to do with you? So sweet? So gentle and kind. So innocent. How can I ask you to sully your hands with me? To taint what is so pure with something that is coated thick with blackness. Dark, deep, covered in smelly blackness. How can this part of me even expect you to care about me after all of the things I've said to you, all of the things that I've done to you? I can't believe that this…this…this _longing_ in me has stretched it self out to cover my whole being. Saturating every cell in my body and making me weak with desire. I want to cling to you and hold you against me forever and never let you go. I want to crush our lips together and kiss you until your dizzy with pleasure moaning your delight to the world.**

** **

**I want to make you moan in other ways as well…..**

**I want to hear you scream my name until your voice is gone and still you try….**

I want to taste you until I have licked every crevice, explore every inch that is your body.

**Your beautiful body…beautiful….**

** **

**You stand before me that look in your eyes, that questioning innocent look that makes me want to hold you more. You're so beautiful. God, your so beautiful. How could you not know? How? I _need_ you. _Need you_.**

**What am I going to do?**

** **

**Need you so much it _hurts_.**

** **

**"You okay Vegeta?"**

** **

**Am I o.k.? Do you want to come over here and make me okay? Can I hold you like I want to? Whisper in you ear all of those things that run through my head when I'm alone at night. Things that would make you blush that adorable shade of red. Alone. Wishing for you. Wishing that I could go to you. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of you. I don't want you to turn me away. How could I expect some one like you to feel anything for me? It's a shock that you still want to _spar_ with me. Much less for you to love me, to make love to me. Make love to me until you can only say my name your mantra, over and over again. Begging for your release and but I hold out stretching the pleasure until there is nothing but it. I am slow and gentle. Oh yes, gentle. I am always gentle, my darling. I am always gentle when I dream of us making love. Your moans and soft heavy lidded glances make me more gentle than I already am. Handling you like the precious treasure you are. I don't want you to drop and break. God, if something like that happened I'd have to go _kill_ myself in the most painful way possible.**

** **

**Your hand on my shoulder now, shaking me gently. **

**_ _**

**Throw myself off the highest cliff.**

**Commit seppoku.**

**Starve my self to death. I could think of hundred ways and still that would not compare if I hurt you while we were…. making love…. **

** **

**"Vegeta? Are you all right? Is there something bothering you?"**

** **

**I cannot have you. _That is what's bothering me. Why? Why have the fates been so cruel to me? Is it because I'm evil? I suppose so. Only doing the horrid things that I have done warrant this kind of torture. This kind of pain. This dark heavy blanket that smothers me when ever I am not around you. When ever I cannot see that smile, that beautiful smile that lights up you face and my whole meaningless life, my pitiful existence. That smile that makes me want to __live not just exist like I have these past few years. _Live. _And I want to live with you, my love._**

** **

**"Vegeta? Vegeta?"**

**"I am all right dar….Kakarrot."**

** **

**I almost slipped and the excited look that flashed in your face for a second almost made me want to slip more. But I knew you just thought that I had given you a nickname because we were _friends_. Oh Kakarrot, I want to be so much more than your friend. So much more. I want to be that one who kisses you goodnight and then kisses you good morning. I want to see that first smile on your face when you wake up. Sometimes I'm so tempted when we fall asleep after a full day of sparring I lay awake and watch you. I just want to kiss you, hold you. I want to make sure your _real_. You're here and this is not some horrible dream, a trick that my deluded mind is playing on me. That you actually want to spend some time with me. That you trust me so much you fall asleep with me next to you. Oh and how perfect you are, laying there your lips slightly parted, your breath feather light on my face. Your body relaxed and so _trusting_. I would never harm you, I can barely bring myself to fight you but to harm you while you are sleeping is an unspeakable act that not even I could commit.**

** **

**"Vegeta? Do you want to talk about it?"**

** **

**Tell him!! My mind shrieks instantly as that question falls from your lips. But another part of me speaks up, what if he rejects you? _What if he turns you away?? What if he TURNS YOU AWAY!! _My mind shouting those words at me almost unbearable thoughts. But I must. I must. I have to let you know. I need to tell you. I would rather you cut me down then to silently pine after you. At least then I can go kill myself in peace knowing at least I tried. At least you knew.**

** **

** **

**"Vegeta, doushita no?"**

** **

**What's wrong? Kami, everything. The tears threaten my eyes and I resolve to hold them back at least after you leave me in disgust after I tell you. Until after you can feel pity for me.**

** **

**"Kakarrot."**

**"Vegeta? Doushita no? Tell me."**

** **

**So trusting those eyes, so pure and trusting. You want to do any thing to help me and for a moment I allow myself to think that you will actually care about how I feel. About how I feel about you.**

** **

**"Kakarrot."**

**"Yes?"**

**"I……"**

**"Trust me Vegeta, what ever it is we will get through it together. I'm your friend, ne?"**

**"Kakarrot…I…"**

** **

**Your eyes filled with panic as you watched me. I could read your thoughts as if they were plastered across your forehead "Gee I wonder what had made Vegeta this way? Must be really bad." And it was, it was so bad I couldn't stand to be in the same room with you sometimes, ah and then the paradox of my life, do I burn with wanting next to you or do I burn alone.I burned, my shin hot to the touch either way. A permanent flush when we were in the same _ten-mile radius_. I couldn't stand it here so close to you yet… you were the farthest we have ever been. I _couldn't _touch you, _couldn't_ tell you how much I cared. How deeply I felt for you. I was just going to blurt it out and hope you didn't kill me afterwards in your disgust.**

** **

**"Kakarrot I think I'm in love."**

**"Nani!!! With who?"**

**"It's…never mind…forget it..gomen…"**

** **

**I turn to fly off. Why am I so stupid? As I got a foot or so off the ground I felt a hand close around my forearm. Damn you Kakarrot, why wont you let me leave?**

**You're smiling at me, that heartbreakingly beautiful smile. **

** **

**"Where are you going Vegeta? Don't be ashamed being in love is beautiful."**

** **

**My heart, the heart that everyone has thought to be cold is finally breaking, tearing, ripping itself into two. By the only person that refused to give up on me. Even after they all left me you stood by my side showing me tenderness when all I ever had for you was anger. Compliments when all I could do was insult you. Love when I showed you hate.**

** **

**?**

** **

**And somewhere then I fell in love with you. With your beauty your tenderness the quiet intelligence I always had mistaken for stupidity. Your innocence and willingness to always help _me_. _Me_. I tried to kill you once, I wanted to crush you under my boots but you would not let me. Gently but forcefully you defeated me soundly and then….. and then…. you would not kill me….you let me live when you would have had the perfect chance to kill me. You could have ended this horrible mess that is me. Sometimes I wish that you would have. I wish you had been the one to end me. At least I would have been happy, blissfully at peace in my death. At least I wouldn't have to know what I'm missing.**

**I look at you and your face is concerned as you pull me closer to you. It's now or never as I steel myself for what I must do.**

** **

**"It's you."**

**"What?"**

**"It's you my love, I'm in love with you."**

** **

**Your eyes blink rapidly as you try to process what I have just told you. And the panic that has been lurking on the fringes of my mind suddenly leaps forward and grips me in an icy embrace as I realize that you will never love me. _Never_. And now I have ruined every chance that I had of us remaining friends. The tears are overpowering me as they surface and course down my cheeks. Your arm is still around my shoulder as you continue to stare at me in shock and finally I can take no more. I push your arm away from me and back away a few paces. **

** **

**"It's all right Kakarrot. It's all right, I know you don't love me….I know."**

** **

**I laugh a hard short bark that frightens me. You blink your eyes seemingly rousing from your daze. I must hurry to speak even though the tears and my throat try to prevent me.**

** **

**"I love you…. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I don't…. I don't expect you to…love me."**

** **

**My voice becomes bitter with hate as I continue to speak. Hate for this evil that has corrupted me and kept me from you. Now I am sobbing, my chest tight as I try to hold some of it in.**

** **

**"Ka..ka..rrot..y..you have be..been the best friend…the best friend..I..I ever had and I…I thank you. Arigato Kakarrot…"**

** **

**Now I cant even contain my tears as you still remain silent and I turn quickly to leave, I can stand this rejection no longer.**

** **

**"Gomen….gomen Kakarrot."**

** **

**I try to pull myself together to make the flight to my home when your voice rings out behind me.**

** **

**"Yamete!"**

** **

**Your hands are on my shoulder's turning me to face you. I don't want to… I don't _want to_! I don't want to see the rejection in your eyes as you still try and remain kind to me.When you've turned me fully, my shoulders shaking as I continue to quietly cry and I continue to try not to meet your gaze you take my chin in your hand and lift. Forcing me to look at you.**

**You're crying. Crying.**

**No, no, no, not this, this is not what I wanted. Please don't do this. I try to reach and hold you but your hands on my shoulders do not release me. **

** **

**"Vegeta…aishiteru."**

** **

**Are you..are you joking? Your eyes tell me no but your mouth has said something I didn't think was possible. I stare up at you my eyes wide and disbelieving searching yours. Waiting for you to trick me, laugh at me, repaying me for all that I have done to you. But you don't. And slowly, ever so slowly, inch-by-inch you come closer to me. Closer until I can feel the heat of your body next to mine. Still staring into my eyes and I realize that you are giving me a chance to run. Why would I run from you Kakarrot? Why would I run when I want you in my arms so much? Finally we are pressed together, tightly as if you are trying to come _into_ me as if we could become one. Then even slower than you moved towards me you are bringing you lips down to mine and a second before they meet your eyes slip close breaking out gaze and then….and then….you are kissing me.**

**Your lips are light butterfly kisses against mine, softly and gently you press us together and I am lost. How can I feel so much pleasure from one kiss? How can the touch of your lips against mine make me feel like my world could end now? I have never felt this happy, this free, this loved in my entire life. I think of all I had to do, all we had to struggle through to be here. To have come to this place together, to _be_ with each other and all of it I would suffer gladly to be here. In your arms again.**

**Gently I feel your tongue licking my lips and greedily I open my mouth to you.I want to taste you and I try to rush and do so but you calm me, your tongue slowly swirling over mine tasting me thoroughly. Once again I am thrown to the winds, the taste of you alone is enough to make me moan and arch into you. You answer with your own low moan and rub against my body as I pull back. Tasting, licking, sucking, you devour me fully and I am open like a flower to you so lost now all I know is you. This place here with you, in the circle of your arms. And I am happy. Blissfully happy. **

**Then you pull away from me and a moan of protest starts in me but you quiet me with your fingers pressed against my lips softly. You look into my eyes again and speak,**

** **

**"Vegeta, I love you."**

**"Kakarrot…I love you too."**

** **

** **

**Aishiteru, my darling, aishiteru.**

***Peeks from under desk***

**So what did you think? I know it sucked.**

***Hides back under desk***


End file.
